The Dragonborn of Prophecy
by Darkvahkiin
Summary: After going through many traumatizing events, a young Nord begins his great life as an adventurer. He will meet many new friends along the way, and will soon realize that he is stronger than he thought. His destiny will soon be revealed to him. Will he have what it takes to become a hero? We shall see. I present my first FanFiction story: The Dragonborn of Prophecy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is **Shadrin Darkbane**. I am a **Nord** from** Skyrim**. This is my story, so far.

* * *

I had fled from Skyrim many years ago, but it is still home at heart. I fled because I was a fugitive of the Thalmor. I came from a once strong clan. My Clan had lived in Solitude for 3 generations; at least until the Great War. The Great War of Skyrim had been a clash between Men and Mer. More specifically the Thalmor of the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire of Tamriel. The Thalmor were Altmer, or High Elves from the mysterious Summerset Isles. My Clan had fought alongside the Imperial Legions from Cyrodill, the Imperial Capitol. They fought and died together. The majority of my Clan was wiped out during the first battle of Solitude. I was just a young but strong boy back then. Fifteen years of age, but not old enough to be alone though I could already take care of myself. Before the war, my father taught me how to hunt, make fire, survive in the wild, use a real sword, and even a little magic. Magic in Skyrim was shunned and feared since the Oblivion Crisis, so most Nords avoided it. Not my father though. He was a well-trained Nord Mage practiced in the schools of Destruction and Alteration, but during that battle at Solitude he was being out matched my too many enemy elves. He had used his strongest Battle Cry causing some of them to recoil enough so he could kill them. He was on a furious rampage killing every Thalmor within five feet of him. But he couldn't defend from every spell cast at him. Though he was protected by a powerful "Ironflesh" Alteration spell which shielded him from physical weapons, he was unprotected from magic itself. A few Thalmor Wizards cast powerful Illusion spells causing him to fight against his own men. The Imperial Legions had no choice but to stop his madness. Archers were stringing their arrows, but the elves killed them all with their own. My father was the only one left. The spell that caused him to fight and kill his own men had worn off, and so did his Ironflesh spell. His Magicka had depleted, and his weapons melted from the heat of Destruction magic Flames. That was when the Thalmor took their chance. They hit him with arrows and Destruction magic. He was dead before he hit the ground. At least that is what an Imperial Officer Survivor had told me and my mother. Father had ordered us to flee from Solitude while we still had the chance before the Thalmor arrived. I wanted to stay and fight with father who knew I could, but I was only fifteen. My mother and I fled to Morthal where other families of soldiers could watch. We watched as Solitude burned. I though I could hear my father's Battle Cry. It wasn't until the next morning when a few Imperial Officers came to Morthal to give the devastating news to the refugee families, including myself, my mother, and my thirteen year old sister Shara. When we heard what had happened to my father, I blacked out. When I came to, they said that I had gone berserk in my rage and grief about father, and had to be restrained. I came to in a bed at the tavern. My Mother and Sister were there with me as was an Imperial Officer who explained to me that I was in charge of my family now. He ordered us to travel to the City of Windhelm. He also informed us that because of the service of my father, we would receive Imperial escort.

* * *

On the way to Windhelm however, we were ambushed by a number of bandits camped near Fort Dunstad. They were after the wealth we inherited from our clan. Our Imperial escort managed to fight them off, but most of them had been killed. My mother was badly wounded from an arrow. The remaining 2 Imperial Soldiers were able to help her enough for us all to make it to the Nightgate Inn. It was there that she died after telling me to stay strong and brave, and to take care of my sister. All of this was almost too much for me, but I managed to keep calm. I promised mother I would stay strong, and take care of Shara. The 2 Imperial Soldiers told us that we would now have to take a very long journey to Riften where we would live at the Honorhall Orphanage. I had heard about that place. I was supposedly run by a horrible old woman the citizens of Riften took to calling Grelod the "Kind." I accepted this rather than complain; what good would that do? We first made it to Windhelm where we rested for a few days before finally taking the journey to Riften. We gave mother a proper Nordic burial with the help of a Priest of Arkay. Afterwards, we prepared for the trip to Riften. This time we had more protection, and we arrived in Riften after a couple long days.

* * *

While living at the Orphanage, I made new friends and protected them along with my Sister from Grelod. I was of course one of the oldest of the small number of children living there. After my coming-of-age at sixteen, Grelod tried to kick me out, but I knew she was afraid of me. I persuaded her to let me stay for two more years with my Sister Shara by showing her the flames in my hand. Grelod gave up in the end, but made me work double the chores. I didn't care. The next two years passed by quickly. Shara and I said our goodbyes to our friends at the Orphanage, and began our very long journey to return to our home in Solitude which had been kept and protected for us. We were the proper owners now. After the days long trip, we were finally home once again. We both, now being of age, found work.

* * *

I joined the Legion, and Shara, who gave our inherited wealth to charities, decided to become a Blacksmith forging weapons and armor for the Soldiers and myself. After a year passed, everyone heard that the Great War had been ended by the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, which forced the ban on the worship of Talos, the Ninth Divine. Countless Nords all over Skyrim, including my sister and I, were outraged at this cowardly move by the Emperor. Many more of the Imperial Soldiers of Solitude who were Nords left Solitude due to the strict Empire loving rule of Torygg, the High King of Skyrim. It wasn't long before many Nords across Skyrim began to mysteriously disappear. Everyone knew it was the Thalmor with the Aldmeri Dominion who was kidnapping Nords who continued to worship Talos or questioned their doctrines or beliefs. My sister and I continued to pray to Talos well aware of the possibility of either being kidnapped or arrested by the damn faithless Imperials. That day eventually came. I awoke from my sleep one night from the sound of screaming. I grabbed a dagger and ran to where it was coming from. The Thalmor were taking away my sister! I charged to stop them with my flames, but a Thalmor Wizard knew I would try. He blocked my attack easily with a strong ward spell. Then I was knocked unconscious. My sister and I had been taken!

* * *

I regained consciousness while they were taking us to where every it was they took Nords. This was my chance. I seized a Thalmor Warrior's sword taking him by surprise then cut off his head. I then cast my Oakflesh spell to protect from their weapons. The Thalmor Wizard tried to strike me with a Lightning Bolt spell, but I quickly dodged it and hurled my sword at him. He couldn't react in time; the sword struck him horizontally in the neck. He fell dead as the blood gushed from the wound. Another Thalmor Soldier tried to slash at me from behind, but I dove forward. The Thalmor did give me a cut, but I concealed the pain and let loose my flames at his head. With a cry of pain, he was dead. There were only 2 Thalmor left. They flanked me by each getting on opposite sides of me. I tried to hit them with each of my flame spells, but they blocked the spells with their wards. Then they charged at me swords raised. I waited 'till they were close enough that they couldn't stop, then I dove out of the way. They both accidentally injured one another. I proceeded to finish them off. I kicked them both to the ground and impaled them with the dagger they took from me. I almost collapsed from exhaustion, but got myself up to find Shara. She was nowhere in sight. They had separated us! It was then that I finally uttered my Battle Cry. It was as strong and my father's. I fled from Skyrim to the outskirts of Cyrodill after that event.

* * *

Four years have passed since then. During those 4 years, I used my hunting, and survival skills to stay alive alone. I had recently decided to return to Skyrim for a second chance at life, or more likely to join the Nord Rebellion I'd heard about. Skyrim was now in civil war between Nords and Imperials. The Nords were fighting for their right to live and worship Talos, and to defeat the faithless Empire in Skyrim. They believed that Skyrim belonged only to true Nords, and the Imperials believed Skyrim belonged to the Empire after the Treaty of the White-Gold Concordat. They thought the Nord rebels were no more than traitors to their rule and beliefs. It was only a few days ago when I tried to cross the border between Skyrim and Cyrodill. It was near Darkwater Crossing that I had been captured by Imperial Soldiers along with other Rebels who were called "Stormcloaks." The damn Imperial fools mistook me for another rebel and so I was captured as well. Later they loaded us all up on prisoner's carriages to take us somewhere.

* * *

That is where I am now; riding a prison carriage to gods know where. By the Nine! Could my damn life get any worse?!

* * *

**At last! My first story begins! I was inspired to write by my friend AlphaTheGriffin17. He has written many good stories including some Skyrim stories following his Dragonborn. I'm doing the same, and I really hope my readers enjoyed this prologue. Coming next, The Terror At Helgen!**

**See you again soon!**

**- Darkvahkiin.**


	2. The Terror At Helgen!

_The Terror At Helgen!_

* * *

"Shadrin help, the Thalmor are here!" "Ugh, what Shara?" Shadrin was tired in bed. It was late at night in Solitude, the Capitol of Skyrim. "Eek! Shadrin!" "Wait, the Thalmor?! NO, NOT SHARA!" "AHHHHHH!" Shara screamed. "NOOOO!"..._  
_

* * *

..."Oh, you're finally awake." "Huh? What happened?" I asked sleepily. "You were knocked unconscious after those damn Imperial Soldiers ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing, remember now?" The man asked. "Oh yeah, I remember," I answered angrily. "You must have been dreaming too; shaking hard and shouting someone's name; It was hard for us to watch actually," said the man. "Hmph." I grunted. "Well, I hope you're OK now, you had us worried, but I don't think that thief over there cared much," the man teased. "Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along, the Empire was nice and lazy," mumbled the thief. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. "Yeah well we're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the man in Stormcloak armor countered. "Shut up back there!" growled the Imperial Soldier driving our prison carriage. "Hmph, anyway, what's your name stranger?" He was talking to me. "Shadrin, Shadrin Darkbane of Solitude, and last surviving member of the clan. What about you?" I asked after I told him my own name. "I'm Ralof of Riverwood," Ralof answered. "Pleasure." I mumbled. It didn't matter what happened recently. All of us prisoners were going to a place where I was sure the Imperials were going to perform the executions. "You were trying to cross the border right; you walked right into that imperial ambush same as us, and this thief," Ralof said. "Yeah, I was trying to make it to Windhelm to join the rebellion, ha! I guess it was worth the try," I joked. "Grrrr," the man sitting next to me grumbled and glared at me. He was wearing expensive clothing and had a muzzle tied around his head and in his mouth to keep him quiet. "What's with him?" The thief asked. "Watch it! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim's true High King!" Ralof answered the thief strictly. What?! I was sitting next to Ulfric Stormcloak and didn't even notice? Maybe i'm losing my edge. "Ulfric Stormcloak? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion," the thief said with fear in his voice. "Correct." Ralof said. "But if they've captured you- Oh gods! Where are they taking us?" the thief was frightened now. "I don't know where we're going, but I do know this: Sovngarde awaits," Ralof mumbled with bravery. "No, this can't be happening this isn't happening!" said the thief. "Where are you from thief?" Ralof asked. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to focus his last thoughts on home. "Why do you care?" the thief asked scornfully. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," Ralof answered perfectly. The thief conceded. "Rorikstead, I'm...I'm from Rorikstead," he answered sadly.

We went on riding the prison carriage for a little bit longer until we arrived at a small town. "General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting!" a soldier said. "Good lets get this over with." "Look, its General Tullius, the leader of the Legion, and the Thalmor are with him; damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this!" Ralof pointed out angrily looking at the man on a horse talking to a Thalmor woman. I had a bad feeling about her. "This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here, I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in," Ralof reminisced. The people here were watching us with disdain. They must have been Imperials and Empire lovers. I was pretty angry at this, and my memories. The Empire with the Aldmeri Dominion ruined my life! We turned a corner where a boy was complaining to his father about wanting to watch the soldiers and wondering who we were and where we were going. His father made him go inside. "Whoa!" the soldier driving our carriage pulled the horse to a stop. "Why are we stopping?!" the thief asked with fear. "Its the end of the road, why do you think," Ralof answered a little agitated. The thief was annoying, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "Get the prisoners out of the carts! Move it!" ordered an Imperial Captain Woman. At that we all got up and jumped out of the carriages. "No, you're making a mistake! We weren't with them! We're not rebels!" the thief was pleading for himself and for me. He was speaking the truth, but the Imperials ignored him. Why would they care? "Step forward as we call your names, one at a time!" the Captain shouted. They started calling our names from a list. "Hmph! The Empire loves their damn lists!" Ralof grumbled. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!" The big man whom I had been sitting next to during our trip here walked forward. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," Ralof sighed. "Ralof of Riverwood!" Ralof stepped forward. "Lokir of Rorikstead!" "No I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" the thief Lokir shouted in terror. He actually started running away. "Halt!" shouted the Imperial Captain. "Your not going to kill me!" "Archers!" With that, Lokir was dead with one shot from an arrow. Poor man, I thought. "Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain woman asked mockingly. She sure was a bitch, no question about it. If I had the chance I would make her be the one to beg for mercy. "Wait, who are you?" the Imperial Soldier calling out the names from his list was talking to me. "I'm Shadrin Darkbane of Solitude," I answered respectfully. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." the Soldier said. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list," he asked the woman. Great, now my fate was tied to her decision about me. "Forget the list, he goes to the block!" she ordered. Yeah, that's what I thought she'd say. "As you wish captain. I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland." The Soldier informed me sincerely. I nodded to him, and he nodded back. He was a good man; I could tell. "Follow the captain prisoner." He ordered me. I obeyed. After I got to the spot where the other prisoners stood waiting, the Imperial General started speaking to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" General Tullius declared. After he spoke, everyone herd a strange distant noise. It sounded like a roar, but I had no idea. "What was that?" asked a Soldier. "It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius ordered. "Yes, General Tullius." said the Captain. "Give them their last rites," she ordered a Priestess of Arkay who started her speech. "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-", she was interrupted by another Stormcloak soldier who wanted to get everything over with. "As you wish." She said scornfully. As they pushed the man down to the chopping block, his last words were: "my ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?!" He had a good point there. They headsman then proceeded to chop off his head which rolled into a small box. "You Imperial bastards!" a Stormcloak woman shouted with hatred. "Justice!" another man shouted. "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Shouted a woman. "As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof said sadly. "Next! The Nord in the rags!" ordered the Imperial Captain. She was referring to me. I tried to conceal my fear. Then we heard the sound again. It sounded closer. "There it is again. Did you hear it?" the Soldier asked. No one listened. "I said, next prisoner!" ordered the Captain impatiently. "To the block prisoner, nice and easy." the Soldier ordered me. I moved towards the block with no fear for I knew I would meet my mother and father again in Sovngarde. As for my sister Shara, I knew nothing. I truly hoped she was alive somewhere. If not, I would meet her as well. The Captain pushed me down to the block as she did with the other Stormcloak man. Then the headsman readied his ax. It was then that something unbelievable happened. I saw it with my own eyes, a Dragon! It appeared from over the mountains. "What in Oblivion is that?!" General Tullius couldn't believe it either. "Sentries! what do you see?" the Captain asked. "It's in the clouds!" a sentry shouted. "Dragon!" shrieked the Stormcloak woman. The dragon landed on the tower behind the headsman. Then it sounded like it spoke something and suddenly the sky changed from peaceful calm to whirling winds and meteors falling from the heavens. Then it killed the headsman with fire breath. Incredibly, I was untouched by the flames. I seized my chance to get up and take cover by a tower. "Guards! Get the townspeople to safety!" General Tullius yelled. "Hey kinsman, get up!" Ralof was calling to me. His binds had been cut. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way!" I ran with Ralof inside another tower where some more Stormcloaks were hiding as well as Ulfric whose muzzle was off. "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?!" Ralof asked in awe of what had just happened. "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric answered. It was almost as if he knew this would happen. He was not scared at all; just amazed like the rest of us. "We need to move now!" He shouted. "Yes Ulfric! Come on Shadrin, up through the tower, lets go!" Ralof said. "I'm hurrying!" I shouted. "Go up, hurry!" Then the dragon smashed its head through the upper tower wall crushing a Stormcloak soldier who was trying to move the debris out of our way. "Get back!" Ralof pulled me out of the way of the dragon's fire breath. The dragon left to attack other parts of the town. "See that Inn over there? You have to jump through the roof to get to it! Go, we'll follow when we can!" Ralof pointed to the burned and damaged building on the other side of the large gap between it and the tower. I knew there was no time to argue, so I leaped as far as I could even though my hands were still bound. I managed to fall through a large hole in the roof of the Inn and land on the second floor safely. The landing was a little painful though, but I had to keep moving. I proceeded through a hole in the floor to the ground level and kept running till I made it to the Imperial Soldier who called our names. He was trying to keep a young boy and old man safe. After ordering the old man to protect the boy, he told me to follow him if I wanted to stay alive. I followed him past a stone wall, where the dragon landed practically right on top of us, and through more burning buildings till we got to an area where Imperial mages and archers were trying to fight the dragon off. We kept going past them till we came to Ralof. "Ralof! You dammed traitor! Out of my way!" the Imperial shouted at him. "We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time!" Ralof retorted. "Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar shouted back. Then I decided to go with Ralof inside the keep. We were finally safe; or at least more safe then we were outside for now.

"Phew! Looks like we're the only ones who made it," Ralof said. "That thing was a dragon, no doubt. One of the harbingers of the end times. Just like the children stories and legends." He pointed out. He was right. According to ancient Nord belief, dragons would return and the world would end, but there had to be a way to stop them. "Come here Shadrin, I'll get those bindings off." "Thanks, they hurt," I said. After Ralof cut my hand binds with his dagger, he told me to take the equipment from the dead Stormcloak soldier as he wouldn't be needing it anymore. I took his ax, and tried on his Stormcloak armor. It fit perfectly. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother," Ralof respected the body of his fallen comrade. "Alright, give that ax a few swings, and I'll see if I can open that gate over there," Ralof pointed to the small iron door which would hopefully lead us out of here. It was locked. But then we heard voices coming from the other direction pathway from the room. "Come on Soldier keep moving!" That sounded like that harsh Imperial Captain. It was! She was heading our way with another soldier. "Get this gate open," I heard her order the soldier from the other side of the wooden plank gate. Just after the door opened downwards the way it did, I jumped out and quickly killed the other soldier then attacked the Imperial Captain. I grabbed her tightly so she couldn't escape and told Ralof he could have the honor of the kill. Sure enough, she pleaded to let her live, but she was an Imperial Empire lover; she had to die. Besides she might have the key we needed. After Ralof chopped her dead with his ax, I looked in her pockets for a key, and I found one! Our only chance to get out was for this key to work on the small iron gate door. I put the key in the lock and turned. It worked! We could keep moving. As we headed down the stairs in the passage, we talked a little. "I have to admit that was a little overkill back there," Ralof said. I had to agree. "I know, but I just wanted that Imperial to feel the same fear that they caused us, and that thief Lokir. "Hmm, good point," Ralof did agree with my reasoning. After we got to the bottom of the stairs we turned a corner where we saw more Imperial Soldiers across the hallway. I was about to charge them down before Ralof grabbed me and pulled me back hard just before the ceiling caved in blocking our path. "Thanks Ralof, now I owe you more than before," I said. "Don't worry about it, help me get out of here and I'll consider myself paid back," Ralof chuckled. I did too. "I will, don't worry." We were about to continue, but I heard more voices from behind a wooden door which was our only option for a path to take. "Come on! Get those potions, we'll need them with that dragon out there!" a soldier ordered another man. I didn't hesitate. I burst through the door, and let loose my Flames spell on one of the Imperial soldiers killing him before I killed the other with my ax chops. They were both taken completely by surprise. "Wow, you really know what you're doing, Shadrin!" Ralof complimented. He was impressed by my skill in combat... or maybe my cruelty and aggression in killing. No. I'm not like that, besides they were Imperial soldiers anyway. "Thanks." I said. "And call me Shad, all my friends did." "OK then, Shad." Ralof chuckled. "Alright, I'll grab the potions here; can you scout ahead a little ways for us?" I asked. "Yeah sure, you'll catch up right?" Ralof responded. "Yeah of course, don't worry." I answered. "Good, I'll be right back." Ralof said. After he left through the next wooden door, I grabbed every Health, and Magicka restoring potion I could find just before I heard Ralof yell back to me from down the passage stairs. "It's a torture room! Get down here!" I put the small potion vials into a bag and charged through the door and down the stairs to find Ralof fighting with two Imperial soldiers. One seemed to be the torture master. They were trying to kill two more Stormcloak soldiers, one was the Stormcloak woman from before. Ralof killed the Imperial soldier who had just killed the other Stormcloak soldier, but then the torture master kicked him down and he was out. I was outraged. This cruel man was about to brutally kill the Stormcloak woman! I dashed to him just in time to block his blow before it killed her. Then I punched his face with a left side blow sending him reeling backwards. I then ran up and kicked him in the stomach which knocked him down. I finished him by chopping off his head onto the floor. I couldn't help but see the terror in his eyes just before his death. I had to stop thinking like that. He deserved it as he was a torture master anyway. The Stormcloak woman was shocked but still headstrong. "Thank you stranger, you saved my life!" She said. "Don't mention it." I panted out of breath. "Can you check on Ralof for me? I think he's OK though." I requested. "Yes of course," she said. As she checked to make sure Ralof was OK, I caught my breath. I gave Ralof one of the healing potions after he regained consciousness. "Thanks Shad, you definitely know how to fight." Ralof praised. "Yeah, I've had a lot of practice at this, I learned magic from my father who was a battlemage in the Imperial legion back during the Great War against the High Elves, before the Empire turned its back on us," I said that last part with disdain. "I'm sure he must have been a very great man, I'm sorry he died in the war," the Stormcloak woman said. Ralof also spoke his agreement. "Yes he was, and thank you for thinking so," I said. "We should keep moving," Ralof pointed out. "Yeah, I'll take point and use this longbow I found back there somewhere, but I need some arrows," I informed. "I have a quiver with ten iron arrows right here," said the Stormcloak woman handing me the quiver. "Wait a minute, looks like there's something in this cage," Ralof noticed. "It's locked, but I have some picks, see if you can unlock it Shad." "OK." Ralof handed me his lock picks. I stuck one of them into the lock along with a small metal piece gently and tried to turn it carefully. I felt it turning the right way to unlock it and then I felt it click. I kicked the door open. Inside the cage was a dead mage, a spell tome, and some gold pieces. Ralof must have noticed the gold. I grabbed it and searched the mage's body for anything useful. I found more gold coins in his pockets along with more potions. "I found some gold pieces." I said. "Great, we may need them when we get out of here, now lets go," Ralof said. "Right." "I'll cover out backs," he offered. I agreed.

Finally, the three of us proceeded down the passage until we came to a larger room with a flow of water cutting through the cavern. I stuck up my fist signalling my friends to wait and keep quiet. There were several Imperial soldiers arguing with each other about who would stay behind. I took the opportunity to take out my longbow and string an arrow. I took careful aim and released. The arrow struck the nearest soldier hard in his waist. He dropped dead. "Huh?! Spread out men! Find the intruder!" their leader ordered. I quickly strung another arrow and shot him dead with it. There were only two soldiers left. One of them saw where my arrow came from. He spotted me! He was an Imperial archer. Just as he tried to shoot me with his own bow, I jumped to the side and killed the other soldier by stabbing him in his chest with my dagger. I tried to turn around and shoot the archer, but he had already shot his next arrow which hit me in my lower right rib cage. I let out my powerful battle cry at that moment. The archer flinched before Ralof came running and threw his ax at the man. It got him it his head killing him instantly. Ralof was a great throw with that ax. The Stormcloak woman came to my aid right away. She pulled out the arrow from my side which thankfully hadn't pierced very deep. Then she cleaned the would and gave me a healing potion which I gulped down. It tasted foul, but It was worth it because my would began to heal fast right before our eyes. I had the energy to use my Healing spell which also helped greatly. I also knew a little Illusion magic and even some Conjuration. "Now I've repaid you for saving me, Shad," the Stormcloak woman said kindly. "Yeah, you have," I chuckled. "What's you name anyway?" I asked her. "Caelia, of Falkreath," she answered. "Nice to meet you," I said. "Same to you Shad, my friends call me Lia," Caelia said. "Nice to meet you, Lia," I replied. "We should move on you two, can you walk Shad?" Ralof asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, lets go," I answered him. "I'll stay here in case Ulfric comes through here, Talos guide both of you," Caelia said waving good-bye to Ralof and myself. I knew we had no time to argue. We had to find a way out. "Very well Lia, good luck and be careful," I said waving back. Caelia smiled at us as we left the room and headed for a pulled up bridge with a lever near it. I pulled the lever and the bridge fell allowing us to continue. After we crossed however, the ceiling behind the bridge where we just were caved in. "No going back that way now, Lia will have to find another way out," Ralof said. "I hope she does," I said. "I'm sure she will, she has always been one of our party's best soldiers, don't worry." I hoped she would make it out OK; I liked that woman.

Ralof and I kept going down the passages looking for a way out. We had to fight past a nest of frostbite spiders along the way. I hated those things, too many eyes and too big to be natural. Ralof and I finally came to a cavern where a bear was sleeping. Ralof said he would rather not tangle with her at the moment, so we sneaked past her. "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!" Ralof was right. We finally came to a cave entrance thus a way out of those caverns and passages that all lead up to the Helgen keep. After we got out of the cave the dragon flew right above us and into the distance. We were lucky he didn't notice us. "Hey Shad, thanks, I never would have made it out of there alive without your help," Ralof thanked me. "Your welcome," I responded. "We still have a ways to go before we're safe again, we should go to Riverwood, my sister Gerdur runs the mill there and I'm sure she'll help us out," Ralof suggested. I spoke my agreement and we were off to Riverwood together. I was a better idea to travel together I thought because we would be safer. And Ralof's sister Gerdur would surely trust me if she saw me come with Ralof to the town. As for that dragon, I had a really bad feeling that I would see him again soon. I hoped it would not be too soon. What a day...

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter two is complete! Thank you all for reading and enjoying it if you did. Coming next: Gerdur's Request! See you next time!**


	3. Gerdur's Request

_Gerdur's Request_

As Ralof and I ran down the stone path, I couldn't stop thinking about that dragon. Two things troubled me. The first was the fact that the dragons must be returning and that meant the end of the world was near. The second was the strange feeling about that dragon itself. Somehow I knew I would face it again. And also about the way I heard it speak. It was like I could understand it somehow... No. That's a crazy thought. I decided to try to forget about it.

"I'm glad you decided to travel with me to Riverwood, Shad." Ralof said.

"Yeah, It would be safer to travel together, and besides I didn't think your sister would trust me if I came without you." I pointed out.

"I agree, Gerdur has always been careful to trust others who are not kin."

We continued running on the stone pathway until we came to three strange stones near the cliff. I knew what they were. Three of the ancient standing stones that dotted Skyrim's landscape. Each one was said to grant a sign or power to those who accepted them.

"Three of the thirteen standing stones." Ralof looked at them with interest.

"Yes, I'd heard of them." I said.

"Then go ahead and see for yourself what they can do." Ralof said.

I already knew which one I wanted to accept. The sign of the mage just like my father. I looked for the carved shape of an old wizard on one of the stones, and I found it. Then I proceeded to touch it and focus in my mind the acceptance of the mage knowledge. The stone started to glow and a ball of light appeared inside it. Then a ray of light shot up to the sky and I felt the knowledge enter my mind. I already felt like a stronger mage. This sign would allow me to learn magic powers faster than normal. Surely it would be useful.

"Mage eh? Well to each his own." said Ralof.

"I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my father." I informed. "He accepted this sign many years ago."

It was exciting to think about that. My father had done what I had just done at this very spot years ago when he was training to become a powerful battle mage. I vowed to make him proud.

"Alright, lets keep going." I said.

"Yes, Riverwood is not far from here." Ralof informed.

As we kept running down the path, the only trouble we faced was a small pack of three wolves. I killed them quickly with my Flames.

After that we kept moving, but suddenly Ralof stopped.

"Why are we stopping, is something else wrong?" I asked quickly.

"No, I just wanted you to see that ruin up there. It's Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. Guess you get used to it." Ralof said as he pointed to the ruin arches across the river and up the mountainside.

"Forget that, lets go, we're very close now," He said.

We kept going a little while longer 'till I finally saw the village up ahead. It was a small, peaceful place next to the river where the mill was spinning.

As we entered the village, I saw an elderly woman claiming she saw a dragon fly over the Barrow to her grown son who didn't believe her. I wanted to tell him she was right, but that wouldn't help anyone. Besides, we didn't have time. We needed help from Gerdur.

I followed Ralof onto a wooden bridge behind the mill where we turned and saw a Nord woman working.

"Gerdur!" Ralof was joyful to see his sister. I couldn't help but feel somewhat resentful or jealous. Gods I hoped Shara was alright.

"Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you!" Gerdur was very glad to see her brother alive and well. He was a Stormcloak after all.

"But, is it safe for you to be here? We heard Ulfric had been captured." She was worried as well.

"Gerdur I'm fine. I am now at least." Ralof replied. Gerdur still looked worried.

"Are you hurt? What's happened? And who is this, one of your comrades?" She referred to me. I must look like a Stormcloak since I was wearing their armor.

I hoped Gerdur would trust me.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe him my life in fact." Ralof answered. Surely that would be enough to make Gerdur trust me.

Gerdur looked at me unsure and I nodded with a small smile. She nodded back.

"My name's Shadrin Darkbane of Solitude, good to meet you Miss Gerdur." I said respectfully.

"Likewise. Well met Mr. Shadrin."

"You can call me Shad, my friends all do." I informed her like I did Ralof before.

"Then it's good to meet you too, Shad." Gerdur said.

After a quick pause, Gerdur spoke to Ralof again.

"Brother, what's wrong, you look very shocked about something."

Ralof came close and whispered to Gerdur in case anyone else heard us.

"Gerdur, is there a quiet place where we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials."

"Helgen? Has something happened?" Gerdur asked.

"Yes, but I can't speak of it here, we three must speak in private." Ralof responded.

"You're right, follow me." Gerdur said.

"Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." She said to the man working on the wood sawmill structure.

"What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" Hod asked a little irritated.

"Hod. just come here." Gerdur ordered.

"Wait, Ralof! What are you doing here? Uh...I'll be right down!" Hod said hastily.

Gerdur led us to a small clearing across from the sawmill where a large tree stump lay. Ralof sat down exhausted. I did too. We were both tired out because of what we had been through earlier. We were about to speak when a young boy with a dog came running up to us.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your ax? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" The boy asked excitedly.

He certainly has a lot of energy and enthusiasm I thought.

"Hush Frodnar, this is no time for your games." Gerdur said strictly. "Go and watch the South road. Come find us if you see any Imperial Soldiers coming." She ordered the boy.

"Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!" Frodnar complained.

Then Ralof spoke up kindly to his nephew.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! It won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself!" He said to raise Frodnar's spirits.

"That's right! Don't worry Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" Frodnar declared eagerly as he ran with his dog to the South road.

Then Hod came up to us.

"Now, Ralof. What's going on? You two look pretty well done in." He asked.

He was right. We were exhausted.

"Yes. I can't remember when I last slept," Ralof sighed.

"Now... Where to start? Well the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. It was like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was... two days ago, now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. They had us all lined up to the headsman's block ready to start chopping." Ralof explained.

"The cowards!" Gerdur said resentfully.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people. All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then. But then, out of nowhere, a dragon attacked!" Ralof continued.

Gerdur and Hod's eyes went wide with utter disbelief and fear.

"You don't mean, a real, live...?"Gerdur asked nervously.

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there." Ralof said to confirm it.

"As strange as it sounds, we'd all be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof asked in disbelief.

"No one else has come up the South road today, as far as I know," Gerdur answered.

"Good. Then maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger Gerdur, but..." Ralof wasn't sure if he wanted to take the risk.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials. After all, any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine." Gerdur said looking at me kindly.

She approached me and gave me a key to her house saying I could stay as long as I liked, and to let her know if there was anything else I needed.

"Thank you, Gerdur. I would like some food. And a bed for tonight would be welcome." I said with gratitude.

"That won't be a problem, I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is," Hod said to Gerdur.

"Hmm. Help them drink up our mead you mean." Gerdur mumbled. "You are most welcome Shad, but there is something you could do for me and all of us here. The Jarl of Whiterun needs to know that there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless. If you go to Whiterun and tell them this, I'll be in your debt." Gerdur requested.

I paused for a moment then smiled. "I will do that for you; to repay you for helping me here. I'll leave first thing tomorrow." I informed Gerdur kindly.

"Thank you Shad. You truly are a good friend to us."

* * *

The next morning I gathered provisions for the trip to Whiterun. I spent a good restful night at Gerdur and Hod's home in Riverwood. It was time for me to head out for my journey to Whiterun.

"Do you need anything else?" Gerdur asked me.

I checked through my supplies one more time. I had food, a bedroll for the night, a weapon, and enough clothing.

"Nope, It looks like I have everything. Thank you again for everything, Gerdur." "And i'll see you again soon Ralof, all of you. I'll join the Stormcloaks someday soon."

"That's great, good luck Shad, Talos guide you on your adventures." Ralof blessed.

It was official: I was now a Skyrim adventurer. I would travel all over the province.

"Thanks Ralof, and Talos guide all of you too. Farewell."

With that I left out their door and onto the stone road. Ralof gave me a map of Skyrim and marked the location of Whiterun on it. I couldn't wait to make more new friends, do tasks for others, and become strong.

This is the life I wanted to have...

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. Sorry I took so long to write this. I was simply busy with other things and couldn't take the time to continue enough. I had originally planned more for this chapter, but that will have to wait for the next chapter which will be called: Bleak Falls Barrow. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Bleak Falls Barrow

_Bleak Falls Barrow_

It had taken me only a couple of hours to arrive at Whiterun. Upon my arrival, the guards stopped me but then let me into the city after I told them Riverwood was in danger. They told me I would find the Jarl in Dragonsreach at the Cloud District on the top of the hill. That was where I finally explained to the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, what happened at Helgen and that Gerdur of Riverwood needed Whiterun's help. I was grateful when they agreed to send reinforcements to Riverwood. After we finished speaking about the matter, Jarl Balgruuf lead me to his Court Wizard Farengar Secret-Fire who would have a task for me. He required me to head to Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve a Dragonstone which would supposedly aid us during this crisis. So here I am at Bleak Falls Barrow.

I quickly killed the small group of bandits who were guarding the entrance to the dungeon and made sure to take their gold and other items that would be of use.

On the inside there was a couple more bandits, one man and woman. They were talking about some dark elf who had gone deeper into the dungeon with something of value. A golden ornament in the shape of a dragon's claw to be exact. The man was saying that if the elf wanted to go on ahead then let him. He said it was better than them risking their necks. The woman was insisting that she wanted her share from the claw.

I remembered Gerdur telling me that a group of bandits had broken into the Riverwood Trader and stolen only one thing. I had a strong feeling that this claw might be that thing.

I proceeded to shoot the bandits with my arrows, killing them quickly, and then taking what items of value they had on them. I kept finding a nice amount of gold pieces in each bandit's pockets. I knew as an adventurer I would need gold a lot where I where ever I would be going at the time. So I would grab as much septims as I could when I got the chance.

After I looted the dead bandits, I moved to open a wooden chest they had locked nearby. I had plenty of lock picks. Picking this lock was easy, but I knew they would not always be this easy. Inside was more gold, lock picks and a pair of hide bracers. I decided to take it all. After I put the gold into my gold purse, the lock picks into my pocket, and the hide bracers into my bag of items, I kept moving down the passage.

I had to walk through a bunch of spider webs which I cut out of the way with my sword. After I passed the webs I turned left down the short hall lit with torches. There was a foul smelling dead skeever on the floor. I hated those things. They stunk, bit, and carried debilitating diseases. I kept going down the passage to the right which had lots of roots growing along the floor.

At the bottom of the stairs I turned right where there was another torch with another dead skeever on the floor next to it. I kept turning into the only directions the passage would go. Ahead I saw a shelf with some linen wrappings and a small magicka potion which I took. The wrappings were useless so I left them and proceeded.

I moved through the twisting and turning passage until I saw another bandit up ahead in a large room. I crouched down so that he wouldn't hear me. I readied my bow and arrow to strike and kill. I decided to watch what he would do. He was walking towards a lever on the floor which I knew would open the gate blocking the path. After he pulled the lever I heard the sound of scratching stone from somewhere in the room and then saw with slight amusement the bandit struck dead by poisonous darts. Of course, it was one of those Nordic traps meant to keep people out. I knew there was some kind of power deep within this dungeon and that was what these bandits must be after.

I moved into the large room now wary of any possible traps that would be near. I knew that there was a puzzle that would allow the lever to open the gate correctly. These puzzles always had clues nearby. I noticed three stone pillars which could spin to reveal an animal being a snake, a whale, or an eagle. I gathered that if these pillars displayed the correct type of animal, then the lever would open the gate. I looked for any clues which would help with the proper order. There were the same carvings of animals showing near the floor and two more up on the high wall above the gate. The displayed two snakes and a whale. I knew that meant that two of these pillars must display a snake and one a whale. I proceeded to turn the stones to show the proper picture. The first two I made to show a snake, and the last I made show a whale. Finally I moved to pull the lever still wary of what had happened to the bandit who got it wrong. I pulled the lever and quickly dove away just in case. But the gate opened! I got up and kept moving with triumph. I would likely find more puzzles like this. It was always nice to get them right the first try.

I went to open another chest which only had some more gold pieces inside. There was also a soul gem which I took. They would help with enchantments. There was also a book on a stone table which I decided to take to read later. After I took all the items of value here, I went down some stairs where a small group of skeevers were waiting to attack. I killed them quickly with my sword before they could bite. After that I kept going down the passage until I heard a voice.

"Is-is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" I heard someone shout. It must be that dark elf named Arvel.

"I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!"

"I can hear you!" I called. "I'm not one of your bandit friends, but I'm coming to help you."

"Thank Azura!" Hurry it's back!" Arvel called with fear in his voice. I had nothing against Dark Elves so I hurried to see what was happening. I had to cut open the way to a large frostbite spider's nest through some strong webs. Then I could see him. Arvel was stuck up in a cob of webs and a giant frostbite spider dropped down near him to attack. I noticed it was wounded. Arvel must have managed to hurt it before he got caught.

"No! Not again! Kill it! Kill it!" Arvel yelled.

I quickly got the monster's attention with an arrow. It then turned to come at me. I had to act fast. I let loose my Flames from both hands willing them to burn the creature to ashes. But this monster was strong. I let my magicka go dry with the flames but I could tell that this giant spider was weakened. I drew my sword and charged. I jumped and stabbed the monster in the head to finish it off. It worked, the monster dropped dead with a screech.

"Get me out of here!" Arvel shouted at me.

I approached Arvel.

"You did it you killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." He said.

"Tell me where the golden claw is first," I replied.

"Yes the claw, I know how it works. The claw the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together!" "Cut me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there!" Arvel said hastily and excitedly.

"Fine. Let me see if I can cut you down." I said.

I drew my dagger and cut down the webs the elf was stuck in. It didn't take long, he dropped down from the webs quickly.

"You fool. Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He sneered as he turned and ran. Damn that bandit! I started the chase and quickly caught up with him, then I jabbed my dagger into his back. With a cry of pain he collapsed to the floor dead. I searched his lifeless body for the claw which I found. I also found a journal which I took to read.

_My fingers are trembling. The Golden Claw is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes. That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite store decoration was actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow._

_Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nords put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that "when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands."_

That is what he wrote in his journal. I looked at the shining claw. Sure enough on it's palm, there were three markings of animals. This must be the key to the door puzzle.

I decided to hurry the rest of the way. As I ran down the passages to find the Hall of Stories and the door, I had to fight through many undead beings called Draugr. These ancient Nords for some reason couldn't find rest so they continued to live and fight to kill any who came to their dwelling places. I would always search their bodies for anything of value and I found lots of gold. I also opened another locked chest which was at the bottom of a pit where the freezing water flowed. I found more gold down there and then hurried back up. I went through more rooms with guarding draugr inside which I fought off with my sword and Flames. After I killed a stronger draugr, I went through the double door gate which he was guarding. After walking through some more passages, I finally found it: the Hall of Stories.

The door was at the other end of the hall. I took out the golden claw from my bag and examined it again. It had the same markings as the ones on the door. There was also a key hole in the shape of a dragon's claw. Arvel was right, this claw was the key. I quickly turned the stones to show the correct animals from the top down as the claw. From the top it was a bear, a moth, and an owl. Then I stuck the claw into the key hole and turned. To my triumph the door's markings spun into unlocking places and the door slowly opened.

The entrance to the main chamber of the dungeon was a large grotto cave, and up ahead was a breathtaking sight. I could see the sarcophagus at the top of the stones with a chest next to it along with a small shelf. All around the chamber was a stream of running water coming from waterfalls above. At the back of the chamber was a strange wall with carvings on it. I noticed one of these carvings was glowing and making a hissing sound. I approached it slowly, and as I did, I suddenly felt a strange power enter my body. I couldn't describe it, but I could actually somehow read the glowing carving. "Force" it said. Force? What was that supposed to mean? Still it was a power that felt good and strong.

All of a sudden I heard a bang from behind me. Another draugr was rising up from his sarcophagus about to attack me. I didn't hesitate. I flared up my hands with my Flames and let them fly at the creature. It didn't have time to react. It screeched in pain from my flames and bent over weakened. I seized my chance to draw my sword and charged. I kicked the draugr down then jumped and stabbed my blade into its chest releasing a foul odor and gurgling dark blood. These undead beings were nothing if not disgusting. The draugr was dead from my blade. I noticed it was carrying a stone of some kind. This must be the dragon stone that Farengar needed me to retrieve and deliver back to him. I also checked the chest for valuables and took what was useful. Finally I gathered everything else that would be of value and proceeded to leave the chamber through the back entrance. I looked back at the dead draugr with a sense of worry inside. I knew that battle was easy, but I also knew that my fights would become a lot harder down the road. I hoped they wouldn't be too much more difficult, but then again, I would become much stronger as well. That lifted my spirits. Finally, I stepped up the stairs and into another passage. I found a dead end, but there was a switch next to it. I pulled the switch and turned it then pushed it back down. Then the stone door opened. I could see daylight up ahead. I took what I could from a small wooden chest near the exit and then I finally left Bleak Falls Barrow.

Now I just had to make it back to Riverwood. I would deliver the Golden Claw back to Lucan Valerius then return to Whiterun after I had a rest at the inn.


	5. Return to Whiterun

_Return to Whiterun_

After I finally got out of the Barrow, I looked around and checked my map to see where I was. I could see the lake ahead of me and on my map. I knew Riverwood was to the East of the lake so I looked around to find the Eastern direction. It was getting late and the sun was going down so I could almost tell where East was. There was also another easier way to find Riverwood. All I had to do was follow the river which went of course to the east.

I knew I would have to cross the river to get back to the path leading to Riverwood. There was no way to cross but to swim it. I had no choice, so I jumped into the cold water. I winced from the cold but hurried to the other side. It was a very good thing that I knew how to dry myself with a simple fire spell. I warmed and dried myself while walking down the path. I knew it wasn't far. I could already see Riverwood in the distance. I ran the rest of the way.

I decided to go ahead and return the Golden Claw to Lucan Valerius and his sister. They would be so pleasantly surprised to see it. As I approached their "Riverwood Trader" shop, I could hear loud voices coming from inside. It sounded like a man and woman arguing. I decided to enter quickly.

"Well one of us has to do something!" insisted Camilla Valerius. Lucan's sister.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, and no thief chasing!" Lucan shouted.

He obviously wanted to keep his sister safe. Dammit! I thought. Why do I keep encountering men who have sisters still with them. I truly hoped I would see Shara again soon.

"Well what are you going to do then, hun? Lets hear it!" Camilla shouted back.

"We are done talking about this!" Lucan made it clear.

"Oh, ahem, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that," he mumbled.

"You must be Lucan Valerius. I heard from Gerdur that something happened here." I said.

"Yes uh, we did have a bit of a break in, but we still have plenty to sell." Lucan said quickly clearly hoping I wouldn't leave and not buy or sell anything.

"The robbers were only after one thing: an ornament, solid gold in the shape of a dragon's claw." Lucan finished explaining.

Now I was really happy to return the claw. I couldn't wait to see Lucan and Camilla's faces when they saw it.

"Do you mean this golden claw?" I asked pulling it out and showing it to him.

"You-you found it! Ha ha ha! There it is! Strange it seems smaller than I remember, funny thing huh?" Lucan was overjoyed to see it back here.

"Then take it, it belongs to you two after all." I kindly said with a smile.

"Thank you for finding the claw. I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister." Lucan said gratefully.

"Yes, it means so much to us to have the claw back where it belongs. Thank you." Camilla said as if she might start crying with joy.

"Here, I just received this gold for my last shipment. There's four hundred septims in this purse. Go ahead, take it! You deserve it." Lucan said kindly handing me the gold.

"Thank you Lucan, I'll spend it wisely, I promise," I said before leaving.

"You are most welcome! Who are you anyway?"

"Shadrin Darkbane of Solitude at your service," I bowed. "My friends call me Shad.

"Great to meet you Shad. And good luck on your adventures!" Lucan called as I headed out their door.

"Good bye, and thanks again!" Camilla called.

"Thanks, farewell!" I called back

* * *

After I returned the claw, I went back to Gerdur's house for rest. Gerdur, Hod, and Ralof each greeted me with welcome.

I spent the night and wished them good bye as I left the next morning to Return to Whiterun, and deliver the Dragonstone.

Getting back to Whiterun was easy once again. I face no trouble... except for one little thing. Or rather not little at all. There was a giant attacking a farm outside of the city. A group of three warriors were facing it and I did my best to help them. After we killed the dragon, their leader who was called Aela the Huntress told me I should come up to a Hall called Jorrvaskr near Dragonsreach. Maybe I would do that another time. First I had a job to finish.

I hurried up the hill to Dragonsreach and went inside. Then I went to find Farengar in his study where I found him talking to a woman about his dragon project.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text." He was saying.

"Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."

"Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers." Said the hooded woman.

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so now I can devote most of my time to this research." Said Farengar.

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back." Said the woman.

"Yes, yes don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable. "Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well...

"We have a visitor." Said the woman. I knew she meant me.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die it seems." Farengar said to me.

"It seems not, and here's the Dragonstone as promised." I replied.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! It seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way."

"It seems so." I mused.

"So it seems the information you sent me was correct, and we have our friend here for finding it for us." Farengar said to the stranger.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieved this Dragonstone on you own? Nice work." the woman said to me.

"Thanks. I aim to please." I responded.

"Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." She told Farengar.

"Farengar!" Said a fearful voice from behind me. I tuned around to see Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl or bodyguard.

"Farengar, you need to come at once! A dragon has been sighted nearby!" She said.

"You should come too." She was talking to me. Did she expect me to help fight a dragon?

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen, and what was it doing?" Farengar asked excitedly.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decided to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it." said Irileth.

With that we all went up the stairs to find Jarl Balgruuf. A Whiterun Guard also came with us. He must have been the one unlucky enough to spot the dragon.

We each stopped outside of the Great Porch of Dragonsreach. That was where the guard explained what he saw. He said the dragon was coming from the south and it was faster than anything he had ever seen. He said he had never ran so fast in his life. Jarl Balgruuf told him he had earned some food and rest.

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down to the Western Watchtower," Balgruuf said.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate." Irileth informed.

"Good. Don't fail me." Balgruuf ordered. He then turned to me. Great. I think I know what he's going to say next.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony my friend. I need your help again." He said. Dammit. That was what I thought he'd say. Now I had to fight a dragon.

"I need you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here." He persuaded.

He had a good point. I would help fight off this dragon no matter what.

"I haven't forgotten the service you did in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar though. As a token of my esteem, I have informed my Steward that you are now permitted to purchase property within this city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory." Balgruuf finished.

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf. I won't let you down." I said.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar requested.

"No. I can't afford to risk both you and Irileth. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons." the Jarl ordered.

"As you command," Farengar said respectfully.

"One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with." said the Jarl.

"Don't worry my lord, I'm the very soul of caution." Irileth informed with confidence.

"Lets go." she said to me.

With that we each ran out of Dragonsreach to do find, and fight the dragon. Gods I hoped we would be alright...


	6. Dovahkiin

_Dovahkiin_

Irileth and I ran out of the palace into the dark of night and down the hill past the Wind District and to the city gate.

Irileth was about to talk some encouragement into her guardsmen.

"Here's the situation." She began.

"A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower."

"Now we're in for it." muttered a guard.

"You heard right! I said a dragon!" Irileth continued. I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" she declared.

"But Housecarl... how can we fight a dragon?" a guard asked nervously.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle." Irileth answered.

"But we are honorbound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes... our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" Irileth asked with seriousness. Being a Dark Elf, that was a clever thing to say to the Nord guards.

"No Housecarl!" A guard declared.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it - first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?!" Irileth shouted with eagerness.

"Yeah!" "Damn right!" "Yeah!" shouted the guards. That speech of Irileth's sure worked.

"Lets move out." Irileth ordered.

With that we all headed out the front city gate and into the night outside the city.

I already knew where to go. The Western Watchtower was visible from the city hills.

We all ran down the stone pathways heading for the Tower to find and fight the dragon.

I did feel very nervous, but I knew how to fight with a sword, bow, and magic. As long as the dragon landed on the ground for us to easily shoot it or for me to hit it with my flames or frost, we would hopefully be fine.

We kept running along the path until we made it to the Watchtower. We stopped near some rocks a small distance away from the tower.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like it's been here." Irileth observed.

She was right. We didn't see a dragon, but there were fires all around the tower, and the tower was badly damaged.

"I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere." Irileth explained.

"Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with." she ordered.

Irileth, the guards, and myself looked around the tower for any other surviving guards or for the dragon.

Irileth and I looked around the front of the tower till we found one man.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when the tried to make a run for it!" the man shouted fearfully.

"Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" Irileth asked hastily.

"I don't know!" the guard answered.

"Kynareth save us, here it comes again!" he shouted with dread.

"You're right! Here he comes! Find cover, and make every arrow count!" Irileth ordered.

Talos protect me I thought. I dove down to the ground next to some rubble for cover, and took out my bow. I also cast my Stoneflesh Alteration spell for protection. It would slightly shield me from the dragons claws. As for its fire breath, I would have to dodge.

Irileth and the guards were running wild around the watchtower shooting arrows at the dragon as it swooped low. One unlucky guard got caught in the dragons talons and tossed high in the air dead.

I jumped out from my hiding place to face the dragon directly. I was a good shot with my bow. I strung an arrow, and let it fly into the dragons mouth just before it would have blasted me with fire. The dragon roared in pain and fell down to the ground with a strong crash. That was when everyone hit it with every arrow they could fire. The dragon was wounded but still able to fight us. It jumped and spread its wings causing us to get knocked off our feet from the force of wind.

"Great shot there! But here it comes again!" A guard praised my bow shot.

"Thanks! Look out!" I yelled. The dragon was about to swoop down and grab another guard. Fast as lightning, I strung another arrow and fired. I hit the dragon hard in a wing. It didn't help. The dragon caught the guard and tossed him high into the air like it did with the other man. I was furious now. I had failed to save a man's life.

"Steady men, don't let up!" I heard Irileth shout. She shot two more arrows at the dragon. One missed, but one hit it in its chest, the weak spot. The dragon gave a roar of pain, and crashed landed again hard on the ground. That was when I took my chance. I took up my two blades and charged. The others continued to fire arrows at the dragon's head. It was dying, I could tell. I jumped up onto its flailing back and jabbed my swords into its neck. Then I pulled them out ready to give the finishing blow with a double stab to the skull. I could have sworn I heard a desperate voice cry something like "Dovahkiin! NO!" I thought the dragon said it, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I couldn't hesitate. I drove my swords into the dragon's skull.

The dragon was defeated. It struggled and moved no more. The remaining guards cheered, but then went silent. Something was happening. The dragon was catching on fire or something. I quickly jumped off of its back. Suddenly I felt that familiar power enter my body. I felt my wounds healing a little, and could see waves of light coming from the dead dragon flying towards me. The energy felt pure and strong just like that energy I felt from Bleak Falls Barrow. I also felt a new knowledge enter my mind. I remembered the glowing carving from the Barrow. I now knew it said something like "Fus." I didn't know what that meant.

The guards were gathering around me awestruck.

"I don't believe it." One said. "The legends are true!" Said another.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You're the dovahkiin, or dragonborn!" A guard answered.

"What?"

"Dragonborn," the guard repeated. "You took the dragon's very soul when you killed it." "In the very oldest tales, the dragonborn was known to slay dragons, and steal their power."

So that was what happened.

"I think you're right." I said. "I did feel a strange energy and knowledge enter my body after I killed the dragon."

"There's only one way to find out, try to Shout, that would prove it."

"Ok, i'll give it a try." I said.

What was I supposed to shout? I knew it should be obvious, but I didn't know what to Shout... Wait... Of course! The word from the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow!

I took a deep breath and then bellowed: "FUS!"

I was nearly thrown backwards from the Force of wind that came from my Voice. The guard in front of me was knocked off his feet.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" I asked helping the man up.

"I'm fine, just amazed. It really is true, you're dragonborn!"

The other guards cheered again for me. Irileth remained quiet watching us.

"What do you say, Irileth? You're being very quiet." A guard asked her.

"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe this dragonborn business?" asked another.

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." Irileth said.

So she doesn't believe it. I did think she was a little strong saying that these Nords should keep quiet on matters they didn't know about. They were Nords! Of course they would know all about it from the old tales.

"Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them." Irileth continued.

"But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." She finished.

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord." Said a guard.

"I've been all across Tamriel, and I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this." Irileth responded. "I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends." she said.

"I don't know about this dragonborn business, but I'm sure glad you're with us." Irileth said to me. "You'd better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here." She informed.

"Alright, I'm on my way now." I said.

After I turned around to get back to the city, I heard a thundering sound from the sky. It sounded like a voice.

"DO-VAH-KIIN!

* * *

**Alright! Shadrin now knows that he has a great gift: the gift of dragon blood. Only one chapter left: Moving On! See you then and thanks for reading!**


	7. Epilogue: Moving On

_**Epilogue: Moving On**_

What in the name of Talos was that thundering sound from the sky. And why did it say "dovahkiin"?

Maybe Jarl Balgruuf would have the answer.

I hurried back into the City of Whiterun, and was about to start up the hill until I saw a guard speaking to two strangely dressed men. They must have been Redguards.

"Look, you've already been told you're not allowed here. Turn around and go back the way you came." The guard ordered the Redguards.

"We're causing no trouble. All we ask is to look for her." One of them responded.

"I don't care what you're doing, after what happened you're lucky I don't toss you in jail. Now get lost!" growled the guard.

"We will be back. This is not over." said the other Redguard.

Wow, they must have some nerve to act like that towards an official guardsman. Did one of them say he just wanted to look for "her?"

I wondered who they were talking about. The were looking for a woman apparently.

I was about to get back on my way but one of the men stopped me.

"You there. We are looking for someone in Whiterun, and will pay good money for information."

"Who are you looking for?" I asked. Hopefully he would have a good answer.

"A woman- a foreigner in these lands. Redguard like us. She's likely not using her true name." said the Redguard.

"I guess I'll keep a lookout for this woman, but I have another job to do first." I said.

"Very well. We will be in waiting in Rorrikstead for any information you can bring us." the Redguard man finished.

"Alright sounds good, farewell." I said.

I decided I would look for this Redguard woman later. First I had to get back to Dragonsreach and report to the Jarl.

I hurried up the steps past the first two districts, and up to the palace. I entered.

Once inside I ran to the throne to report to Jarl Balgruuf.

"Good, you're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Said Steward Proventus Avenicci.

The Jarl was speaking to a strong looking armored man. It must be the Jarl's brother.

"You heard the summons, what else could it mean?"

"The Greybeards..." Balgruuf said with wonder and mystery.

"Oh, we were just talking about you, my brother needs a word with you." said the Jarl's brother when he saw me. I still didn't know his name yet.

"Yes of course. I'm here to report what happened." I explained.

"So was the dragon at the watchtower?" asked Balgruuf.

"The watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon." I informed.

"I knew I could count on Irileth, but there must be more to it than that." said the Jarl.

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it." I said.

"So it's true the Greybeards really were summoning you!" Balgruuf said in awe.

"The Greybeards?" I asked confused.

"Masters of The Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"What do these Greybeards what with me?" I asked.

"The dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted with the Voice, the ability to turn you vital essence into a thu-um, or Shout." Balgruuf explained to me.

"Did you hear the thundering sound as you were returning to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards summoning you to High Hrothgar," Said the Jarl's brother.

"This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" he explained.

"Hrongar. Calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as he may be, I don't see any signs of him being this, what, "Dragonborn." Said Proventus.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the first Empire!" growled Hrongar.

"Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci," said Balgruuf.

"I meant no disrespect of course. It' just that, what do these Greybeards want with him?" Proventus asked.

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." Balgruuf informed.

"Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're dragonborn, who are we to argue?" he said.

"You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the seven thousand steps again... I made the pilgrimage once did you know that?"

"High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very... disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before." Balgruuf explained.

"No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you. And you have done a great service to my city, dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. Its the highest honor that's within my power to grant. I also assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and grant you this weapon from my personal armory." Balgruuf said.

"We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." He finished.

Finally, I thought. He sure talks a lot.

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf." I said holding the new axe the Jarl gave me.

"You are welcome Shadrin, farewell, you are dismissed."

I turned around and started back down the steps towards the door. An armored Nord woman approached me as I neared the door. It must be Lydia.

"The Jarl has appointed me to be your Housecarl, it's an honor to serve you." she said kindly.

"Thank you Lydia. I may need help where i'm going." I said.

"Yes, I overheard. You're going to High Hrothgar. It's a very long journey, and I would be glad to be your guide and guard you and all you own with my life." Lydia informed.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have your company," I responded.

"You're welcome, now where shall we go before the journey to High Hrothgar my Thane?" Lydia asked.

"To the tavern for food and rest; we'll need it." I answered.

"You're right. Lead the way then." Lydia said.

With that we left the palace and started down the stone stairs to get to the tavern. I saw Irileth coming back up to Dragonsreach.

"Hello Housecarl Irileth, I've just reported to the Jarl, and he made me Thane of Whiterun," I informed gladly.

"Congratulations Shadrin, I see Jarl Balgruuf appointed Lydia to be your Housecarl." Irileth replied.

"Yes, good to see you again Housecarl Irileth." Lydia said.

"Same to you, now I've got to return to my post by the Jarl's side. Farewell you two, and remember: I've got my eyes on you, Shadrin." Irileth said seriously.

I understood. It was her duty to protect the Jarl after all.

"Understood Irileth. Farewell."

Lydia and I continued down the stairs passing the old tree in the center of the pathways. It must be the Gildergreen I heard about from somewhere. It was dying, but there must be a way to save it. The city had put that up to a Priestess named Danica. I would talk to her about it another time. Right now I needed food and rest. I was exhausted.

Lydia and I arrived at the Bannered Mare, the city tavern. I opened the door for Lydia who thanked me. I never did hurt to be a gentleman sometimes I thought.

Once inside, the Innkeeper Hulda welcomed us saying they had plenty of food, warm drinks, and warm beds. Brilliant, I thought. I need that.

There were also other citizens of Whiterun inside the tavern. They were sitting near the fire pit in the center of the room. There was also a bard whose name was Mikael.

After I bought beds for myself and Lydia, and a meal for supper. Lydia and I sat down at a table for two by the wall near Hulda's bar.

"So, will you tell me about yourself, Shadrin?" Lydia asked after we sat down to eat.

I took a bite of baked bread, swallowed, and then answered.

"Well, first of all, you can call me Shad if you want," I said. "All my friends do."

"Very well, Shad, so where did you come from?" Lydia asked.

"I originated from Solitude. I was once part of a strong clan, Darkbane, my father was a Thane of the Hold before he died in battle fighting the Thalmor."

I said that last part with disdain. I hated the Thalmor. They had changed my life for the worst and almost ruined it. I still intended to join the fight to free Skyrim from the weak Empire and from the dangerous Thalmor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your father was a great man." Lydia said kindly.

"He was, he had been a battlemage for the Imperial Legion before the signing of the White-Gold Concordat. That changed mine and my sister Shara's lives nearly for the worst. We used to continue the worship of Talos until we were caught. The Thalmor found us and took us. I managed to escape, but I know nothing about my sister Shara." I explained with with some sadness in my voice.

"Hmm, I am sorry Shad, I do hope Shara is still alive somewhere." said Lydia.

"I believe she is, but I can't go looking for her yet. It's my duty to learn from the Greybeards do everything I can to help other people. Shara would do the same, I'm sure of it." I said.

"That's very noble of you, Shad, I do think you'll become a great hero in Skyrim someday." Lydia said.

"Thank you Lydia, now lets eat, I'm starving and we need the energy for our journey tomorrow."

"I agree, I'm ready to eat and then rest for tomorrow." Lydia said.

* * *

I woke up from a surprisingly restful sleep. I didn't have any nightmares about the battle with the dragon. The sleep seemed dreamless actually.

After I awoke, I dressed quickly and gathered my belongings. Then I went downstairs to the ground of the Tavern.

Lydia was already there waiting with food for breakfast. We ate our fill, and then gathered up our things for travel.

"Well Lydia, it's time to go. I wish I could afford a horse or two for us." I said with a chuckle.

"I could help you buy one. The owner at the Whiterun Stables sells them for one thousand gold." Lydia said.

"That doesn't sound like too much. I guess if we both put together our gold then we will be able to afford a horse." I said.

"Yes, I would be glad to help you buy a horse." said Lydia.

"Thank you, lets go then," I said.

"Lead the way."

Lydia and I left the city walls and headed for the Whiterun Stables. Once there I asked the owner, Skulvar Sable-Hilt, if we could buy a horse.

He said he had one all saddled up if I had the coin. I knew I had 820 gold after I had bought food and a bed at the Inn. Lydia said she had 500 gold.

That meant we could buy the horse! I was very glad I wouldn't have to walk the whole way.

We bought the horse and mounted him. I decided to name him Shadow for his dark body.

I didn't know what the road ahead had in store for me and my companion Lydia, but I did know this: I Was Moving On!

* * *

**Well that's it! My story is now complete! I had a great time writing this story. I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing my chapters. And thanks to AlphaTheGriffin17 for his help and reviews, and also thanks to Kythril for their advice. I cant wait to start my next story: Shadrin's Adventures: The Way of the Voice! See you all soon!**


End file.
